Endurance
by ashxlatiasfan
Summary: It has been 5 years after the kidnapping of Hiccup haddock, by Alvin. but as Berk begins a rescue, does Hiccup have his own plan in motion? Rated T for violence and death.


Endurance

The sight is barely sunrise; a thick fog has lain out over the entire sea, covering all within its track. Through the thickening fog however, we spot a small island out in the distance. This land is known as Berk, one of the former famous Viking villages famous for their death count of dead dragons, but now, ever since an infamous battle with the queen of all dragons, The Red Death, Things have changed. Berkians no longer killed or captured dragons, but instead learned from them, lived with them and even trained them. All of this was possible through the act of the village's former disgrace: Hiccup Haddock III, former village disgrace and now the famous dragon trainer (Conqueror to some people). You see, Hiccup was the outcast of Berk, always thought of less of a Viking until one fateful day, he met his best friend, a Night Fury he named Toothless. Together, these two were able to defeat the Red Death, Though it cost Hiccup's leg in this brave act, and managed to change the history of Vikings forever…

But as our view grows closer to the village, we see the buildings destroyed or in need of desperate repairs, several boats near the harbor which hold the bodies of fallen Vikings who are about to be lit aflame and sent out to see to see Valhalla. Berk had just suffered a massive surprise attack by the Islands mortal enemy: Alvin the Treacherous.

_Flashback_

_You see, after word had gotten out about Hiccup able to train the dragons or as Alvin had put it, 'Conquer' them, other islands had tried to train their dragons as well, Like Brass-monkey or the Bog Burglars, but the only island that have not been able to train their beasts was the Island that Alvin was chief of: Outcast island. Alvin knew they would not be able to train their dragons, then he devised a plan to capture Hiccup from Berk and when he heard that Hiccup had just recovered from his injuries, he made his move. _

_ The onslaught was relentless and did not end until Alvin finally managed to shoot down Hiccup and Toothless with a bola, trapping them below deck on his flag ship, The Hel-hound. Stoick was defeated by Alvin in hand-to-hand combat and was left broken as he saw his son taken away by the enemy. "Hiccup…" was all that escaped his lips as he passed out into unconsciousness. Back on the _Hel-hound _Alvin was down below deck, admiring the handiwork of his latest capture. His men had separated Hiccup from Toothless and put each of them in separate cells with different restraints on them. Toothless was bound, wrapped in rope and muzzled shot as to not be able to use his jaws to escape. Hiccup was chained to the deck of his cell by his wrists and his feet bound together with straps of twine tied around his ankles. Alvin smirked "Well, look what I 'ave here, they might Dragon Conqueror, bound to my ship in captivity" then Hiccup looked up at his captor, growling and snarling at him._

_ "What do you want Alvin?" Hiccup snarled at him, and then was suddenly slapped across the face by Alvin's meaty hand._

_ "It's very simple, you're going to train my dragons Hiccup, otherwise…well, and they won't be of any use to me, especially yours." Alvin saw that he struck what he was looking for as Hiccup tried to jump to his feet as fast as he could._

_ "I swear to Thor if you harm Toothless-" Hiccup didn't get to finish as he felt Alvin slap him again, this time hard enough to knock him out, leaving him unconscious as the ship sailed for Outcast Island…_

_Flashback end_

After they had arrived though, Hiccup almost managed to escape with the help of a former Berkian, Mildew. He was an old cranky man who wanted nothing more to do with the dragons…and in turn, he betrayed Berk and tricked Hiccup into teaching him the ways of training a dragon. Hiccup was later recaptured during his escape and it haunts him from the events that he saw…

_Flashback_

_ Hiccup is running as fast as he had ever ran before, the sound of his medal prosthetic squeaking with every step. He looked behind him and saw Alvin chasing him on the back of a Deadly Nadder, the same one that he taught Mildew how to train. He jumped off a small cliff and looked up, and smiled. There in the sky was his father Stoick on his Thunderdrum, Thornado, along with his girlfriend Astrid on her Nadder, Stormfly and Gobber flying with Stoick. Stoick jumped off his dragon and ran towards Hiccup, but right as he was about to grab him…_

_ "Dad!" Hiccup screamed as he saw Deadly Nadder spikes impale themselves within his father's arm and leg, causing Stoick to fall to the ground as the blood began to spill from the wounds. Hiccup tried to get to him but Alvin then threw a bola at Hiccup, trapping him from moving. _'_Man, I wish I could've found… Toothless!' suddenly, Hiccup saw Alvin's second-in-command, Savage, along with a few Outcasts cart in a Night Fury with only one tail fin. It was Toothless, even though he managed to escape and try to find his master, he was captured, and the prosthetic tail the Hiccup built for him was removed, destroying their possibility of flight. Hiccup looked up from his bounds and saw Gobber picking Stoick back up and putting him back on Thornado, and then he heard him call for Astrid to come back._

_ Hiccup then heard a scream as he rolled over and looked behind him to see Astrid bounds by the hands and feet by bolas, captured and then heard the squawking on Stormfly. The Nadder was tackled over, its mouth clamped shut tight and its tail trapped from releasing spikes. "Astrid!" Hiccup screamed out as he saw his love being taken away to the prison undergrounds. He looked up and saw Stoick and Gobber had left, then he felt Alvin kick him in the stomach and pick him up, tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "You won't get away with this Alvin!" Hiccup shouted before losing his consciousness and passed out into darkness again…_

_Flashback end._

As our view returned to Berk, we zoom in on the biggest house in the village, which rested upon a cliff over-looking the entire village. This was Hiccup's home and as we go inside we see Stoick conversing with Gobber and the other dragon riders. Snotlout, his nephew, Fishlegs the walking dragon book and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They finally managed to come up with a plan to save Hiccup and Astrid. "Alright, we know why we are here. Four years ago, two of our best dragon trainers, Astrid and Hiccup, were captured by the Outcasts. Ever since then, we've been facing off dragons attacks every week, but now we've finally got the in-tell we need to mount our rescue. Trader Johann managed to figure out where the riders and their dragons were being held on the island through the chatter of the Outcasts. Our mission, first we have to find the dragons, and then we find the riders and escape. Snotlout, you're with me and Gobber, Fishlegs, you're with the twins. We'll find the kids while you locate their dragons, agreed?" Stoick finished.

"I'm in Chief" Fishlegs said; ready to save his best friend.

"Let's do it" Ruffnut nodded, her brother just giving a small cackle and nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I'm in, besides, if I save Astrid, she'll reward me with a kiss" Snotlout gloated, still oblivious to the relationship between Astrid and Hiccup.

"Alright then, it's settled. Go get your dragons, weapons if needed and some provisions, we don't know how long this will take." With that said, everyone had scattered from the Chiefs home to get ready. Stoick packed up Thornado with his hammer and a few provisions for the trip. "Don't worry son, we're coming…"

Meanwhile back on Outcast Island, we see Alvin and Savage plotting their next attack in their great hall. Alvin's new dragon, a Whispering Death he named Ground-splitter and Savages dragon, a Terrible Terror named Garmr were near their masters, waiting for their moment to leave for the fight. "That Hiccup has sure been Useful, hasn't He savage?" Alvin began to speak.

"Very useful sir, the Outcasts have started to become a feared name throughout the Archipelagos and so right they are, we have become quite fearsome with these new dragons out our disposal." Alvin laughed and nodded, then turned to leave, his minds racing to two things: The captive dragon trainer in his cells and his captives' girlfriend. Suddenly, he got a devilishly wicked idea.

_'This will make him spill the secrets of the dragons'_ Alvin thought to himself as he began making his way to the prison cells. You see, even when Hiccup taught Mildew how to train a dragon, he didn't reveal all of his secrets immediately, keeping some of the more dangerous and effective methods to himself. Alvin finally found Hiccup's weakness and was going to exploit it to learn the ways of training dragons. Alvin looked across the path he was walking to the harbor, seeing his men begin dumping dead bodies into the river, causing his to chuckle to himself. The bodies were that of dead Berkians who tried to save Hiccup, to no avail. Alvin finished his walk, making his way to the prison and found the cell he was looking for. Inside was Astrid, hands bound behind her, a chain around her neck, holding her down to the ground and braces around her feet, keeping them strapped together as tight as possible.

"What do you want Alvin?" Astrid snipped at Alvin, also spitting in his direction. Alvin smirked and grabbed the keys to her shackles of imprisonment. Then he undid the neck chain and picked her up by her hair, causing Astrid to shriek in pain from the tug.

"I want myself some trained dragons and with your help, Hiccup will have no choice but comply with my demands." Alvin spoke no more, leaving Astrid horrified by what Alvin had said. She had quickly learned that from what he said, Alvin was going to use her in some way to convince Hiccup about training dragons. Astrid couldn't think anymore when she suddenly felt a burlap sack go over her head, covering her vision. Then suddenly, something whacked her on the head, causing her to lose her consciousness for a while, nothing but blackness in her mind…

Meanwhile, while the actions between Alvin and Astrid occurred, we change our perspective to see the ultimate prison cell built on Outcast Island. This is where they had kept Hiccup trapped to prevent him from escaping or trying to. The cell was gigantic, no ceiling however. Hiccup had a brace around his neck like Astrid's, with a chain going straight into the ground right below his head, restraining his ability to stand up.. His arms then were also suspended apart, each arm had a thick rope going up to the ceiling as well, leaving Hiccup stuck to be kneeling down with his head hung low. Around where Hiccup was stuck, however, was a pit filled with the skeletons of dragons the Outcasts have killed during the war. Above Hiccup trapped in steel cages were Toothless and Stormfly, mouths muzzled and winged strapped together to prevent flight. Hiccup heard the door to his prison open and he slowly raised his head and when he saw who it was, he began thrashing about trying to get free. "Alvin!" he yelled in a hoarse voice, his throat drier than a dragon hide.

"Hello there, Hiccup. It's that time again, where I try to convince you to reveal your secrets for your freedom." Alvin spoke, hiding something behind his arms.

"And once again Alvin, I will never train your dragons!" if Hiccup had anything in his mouth, he would've spat at Alvin. Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"I knew you would say that, which is why I brought something to help you choose the right choice." With that, he brought out from behind him what he was hiding, or rather who. He then removed the burlap sack, showing Hiccup that it was a constricted Astrid. Hiccup suddenly began cursing at Alvin in old Nordic language, causing Alvin to laugh.

"Now, Hiccup, I'll make this as plain as possible" Alvin then took a dagger out from his belt, placing it at Astrid's throat. "Either you train the dragons for me, or two things will happen to this girl: first, I will cut off her head while I make you watch. Then I'll either send it on the next ship with Johann to Berk for Stoick to see the cost that Hiccup had cost them or…well, Ground-Splitter has been looking hungry" once Alvin mentions 'Cut off' Hiccup went berserk, thrashing around in his chain and ropes.

"ALVIN, I SWEAR TO THOR, ODIN, LOKI AND ALL THE GODS ABOVE, IF YOU HARM ASTRID, I WILL PERSONAL SEE TO YOUR MURDER!" Hiccup screamed in his hoarse voice. Alvin cackled, seeing he struck one of Hiccup's most private and personal nerves.

"Well, the choice is yours Hiccup, you have two days to decide the fate of your beloved, I'll leave you two here together to spend your possible last days together. Guards!" he shouted, suddenly, three guards appeared "Keep an eye on these two and make sure the blonde doesn't try anything and if she does, put her in restraints." When Alvin finished, being good to the promise, he let go of Astrid, then kicked her in the gut before undoing her shackles and leaving. Astrid slowly began to strive to her feet, slowly managing to get to her knees, then she was able to look and see Hiccup, who started having tears flowing down his cheeks. Astrid was still dizzy from when Alvin knocked her out, so she hadn't heard his threats.

"Hiccup why are you crying?" Astrid spoke softly, still trying to regain her senses. Her brain was still foggy like she drank a tankard of mead in ten seconds and now this headache is the afterwards. Hiccup looked up, tears slowly rolling from his eyes down his cheek.

"Alvin threatened to…to kill you if I don't train his dragons. He held a knife to your throat and told me what would happen should I refuse." Hiccup barely was able to choke that out between the sobs of his crying. Astrid had her mouth open in shock, Alvin had finally learned one of Hiccup's greatest weaknesses, besides his dragon. She knew that he would do anything to keep her safe, but if he trains the dragons, they'll both be killed and Berk will be burnt to the ground. "What do I do? I can't doom Berk but I don't want to lose you…" Hiccup looked down to his feet, unable to handle what's going on in front of him. Then Hiccup felt a soft hand cup his cheek, he looked up and saw Astrid with tears nearing the brink of rolling from her eyes. Hiccup pressed his face into her hand, missing her touch after being deprived of it for four years. "Astrid…" he whispered out, another tear rolling out but Astrid wipes it away then has Hiccup look at her.

"I know you'll think of something Hiccup, you always do but if this might be the last time we ever have together, I just want to say these past years have been the happiest time of my life, minus the kidnapping but still, it was wonderful." Astrid smiled, the waterworks starting for her now as a few tears begin to escape. Then Astrid leaned in and softly kissed Hiccup does lips, both of them taste the saltiness from each other's tears, but they didn't care. The kiss was short, but it held all their love, passion and care for each other. When they broke, Hiccup had a slight smile on his face, then suddenly he felt a slight snap come from his rope on his wrist. Hiccup snapped his head up at the ropes then he saw it.

The ropes were old because they used to be used for bolas and dragon fighting, this made them old and weak, Hiccup could see a scorch mark on each rope that was worse than the rest and saw that they were beginning to break. "Hey" Hiccup whispered loud enough for Astrid to hear but soft enough so the guards couldn't hear. "I've got an idea."

Astrid smiled at him, knowing his ideas usually turned out pretty good "is it something stupid?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"Nah, more like something crazy." Hiccup smiled confidently.

"That's what I like to hear, what is the plan?" she asks as Hiccup began filling her in on his master plan. When he finished, Astrid was shocked by the plan and kind of scared as well. "What if it doesn't work Hiccup?" she worried.

"It will Astrid, but for it too work and if my hunch is going to be right, we'll have the diversion we'll need for this plan real soon." Hiccup whispered confidently. _'I just hope nothing will go wrong'_ he thought to himself…

Out at sea, on a ship that is about one click from Berk and one click from Outcast Island, we see our rescue team from earlier. They had all came with their dragons and armed themselves to the teeth. The twins have armed themselves with a bow and arrow each, alongside with a dagger. Stoick armed himself with his old hammer while Gobber brought a change in arms from a club hand to a hook hand. Fishlegs hand only a small dagger, though he never intends to use it. Lastly Snotlout has his bludgeon from the old days of dragon training. Stoick stared out into sea, he could barely make out the sight of Outcast Island in the distance, and then he felt a tap to his shoulder. He turned round to see Fishlegs "Um, sir, why exactly aren't we just flying to Outcast Island?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Because we don't know if Astrid and Hiccup will be at strength to fly once we find their dragons…if they're still alive." Stoick muttered that last bit as he turned back out into the sea, then Gobber had hobbled over to his friend. "What if my fears are true Gobber? What if he's-"

"-Stoick, it's Hiccup we're talking about here. If there is anything that boy can do, it's somehow to survive anything." Gobber comforted his friend. Stoick sighed and shook his head gently, though he knew Gobber was right with that. As they grew closer to the Island, at least within eye sight of it, Stoick ordered everyone below deck, leaving him to steer the ship by himself. As he slowly began to steer the ship to port, he could already see Outcasts begin to pile on the docks, waiting to intercept him.

"Wait for my signal." Stoick spoke in a hushed voice to the crew down below in the galley. As the ship slowly came to a stop, about five Outcasts came jumping off their dock onto the ship. However Stoick didn't put up an effort to fight, instead let them come towards him. Outcasts trampled over towards him, one after one, not noticing the trap door leading below deck, then once they were all in position…

"NOW!" Stoick shouted. Suddenly, the trap door sprung open, then Fishlegs and Snotlout came charging out, followed by Gobber. The twins, Ruff and Tuff were actually above in the mast, hiding in the sails they drew out their bows and began to pick off the Outcasts that tried to board the ship for reinforcements. Ruff fired one of her shots, hitting the Outcast dead between the eyes "Bull's eye!" she smirked triumphantly as her brother scoffed and tried to match his sisters shot. Meanwhile, back on deck, Snotlout was whacking any Outcast he could get to hard enough to crack their helmets open. Fishlegs then took them and threw the stunned Outcasts over the side of the ship. Gobber and Stoick were back to back, looking out for each other as they had done in the old days of dragon fighting. Gobber swung his hammer hand, knocking out the Outcast while Stoick picked up one and threw him over his shoulder, which Gobber quickly smashed in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Move to land!" Stoick ordered as everyone then began to make their way to the shore, either shoving or knocking out anyone in their way. Stoick pointed to Fishlegs and the twins "go find their dragons, we'll head for the prison, move!" Stoick boomed, and with that, the groups split up.

Back in the jail prison with Hiccup and Astrid, they could hear the sound of fighting and metal clashing against metal. Astrid looked at Hiccup, partially in shock by Hiccup's hunch being correct. "It's almost time, all we need now is-"

Hiccup was interrupted by the sound of the gate opening and there was Alvin, walking in with a look that was angrier then Snotlout when he's proven wrong. He then ran and grabbed Astrid back by the hair and twisted her around so she's in front of him, he then grabbed her arms, letting go of her hair. He held her arms in place, then drew out his dagger, holding it to Astrid's neck. He then gave a long, high pitched whisper like sound, suddenly Ground-Splitter burst out of the ground, sending shards of rubble scattering everywhere. "I know they've come for you Hiccup, but once they see what I have in my hands, they'll stop in a second." Alvin growled, holding his ground and Hiccup began formulating his plan to get in action.

_'Just a few more minutes Alvin…just a few more…" _Hiccup thought to himself as his plan was about to commence…

Gobber and Stoick were charging towards the great hall with Snotlout close behind them. Stoick knew that Alvin's first hand man, savage is going to be hiding here like the coward he is. Stoick kicked the doors open with a loud bang "Savage, show yourself you gutless imp!" Stoick shouted, but all he had in return was the eerie silence of the hall. As he and his company walked through the hall, they couldn't hear anything. Suddenly, the small sound of pattering feet were heard to the left, followed by the sound of wing flutter above them. Stoick and Gobber were trying to pinpoint the foot-steps, while Lout was trying to find the source of the wing flutter. Then Stoick heard a loud *Crunch*, quickly he threw a dagger on his belt to where the sound originated, and when he heard a thunk followed by a shriek he knew he found their target. "Got him!" Stoick smirked, walking over to where his dagger was pierced and found it caught Savage's tunic and pinned him.

Gobber then felt Snotlout jump off his shoulder "Hey!" Gobber complained in annoyance. Snotlout ignored him and jumped, then closed his arms around something. When he landed, he presented Savage's Terrible Terror, Garmr. Stoick noticed a piece of parchment round the critters ankle, Snotlout then stated that it was Hiccup's idea back on Berk called Airmail, sending messages via Terrible Terrors. Stoick took the parchment and read out loud:

_The Berkians are here, Alvin. _

_Be sure that Hiccup or the girl won't try any form of escape and be sure to transport their dragons to the underground arenas._

_Savage_

"Where are the arena's Savage?" Stoick began questioning their captive. When he didn't answer, Stoick took out a knife and drove it in Savage's leg, causing him to scream in pain. "Where!" he demanded again.

"Near the port, there's a secret tunnel near the exit of the harbor" Savaged spilled his guts, quite literally actually since Stoick got what he needed, he stabbed the knife in Savage's throat, killing him and then slashed his stomach open. He stood up, ordered Lout to release the little dragon and then they made their way back to the port as quickly as possible. They made it there just in time to see that the dragons have not be put inside the tunnel yet, but were getting close. "Go, go, and go!" Stoick yelled as he, Gobber and Lout charged over the cliff they were on and landed on the ground between the dragons and the entrance. He saw it was Mildew leading them.

"Release the dragons, Mildew now!" Stoick boomed. Mildew, the coward he is, screamed and ran from Stoick. Lout then ran up to the cages and unlocked them. Toothless the burst out of his prison and tackled Stoick, licking his face over and over again "Alright alright, you damn beast, I'm happy to see you too." Stoick chuckled, pushing the night fury off him as he stood up. "What say you lead us to my son, eh?" Stoick smiled as he climbed on Toothless while Gobber climbed on Stormfly with Lout and they took off.

Fishlegs and the twins were fighting their ways to the prisons when they saw a few outcasts run in direction towards the arena, not the prison. "Wait guys!" Fish yelled. The twins stopped "I have a feeling that is where the guys are" Fishlegs pointed to the arena. Ruff and Tuff looked at each other then at legs, and shrugged. Fishlegs nodded and they began making their way towards the arena, though Ruff and Tuff were worried. They each only had about five or six arrows left and after that they only have a small dagger to use. Suddenly, about half way to the arena, several Outcast archers popped out form hiding and began firing. Fishlegs hid behind a rock, then he saw the twins disappear from where he was. They had gotten a devilish idea. Ruff made her way behind one of the archer and caught the attention of the other one on the other side of the bath. The other archer saw he and without thinking. Fired a shot towards him. Ruff then pushed the archer in front of her forwards, causing him to take the arrow meant for her. When the body fell however, Ruffnut quickly pulled her bow back and shot it at the stunned archer.

"The shot went into his shoulder, but it didn't kill him. Tuff nut then jumped up and grabbed the guy from behind, wrapping his arms around him and then tightening his arms as much as he could before pulling back. The sound of bones cracking and snapping could be heard as Tuff broke the archer's neck. Tuff let go, the body fell down to join his other comrade, and then Ruff and Tuff jumped down, taking the Outcasts arrows to refill their quivers. They called for Fishlegs, who quickly ran out of hiding and made his way to them as they continued their pursuit to the arena.

Suddenly they heard a high pitched shriek above them and due to their long life of dragon fighting, they immediately dropped to the ground. Only then did they look up and saw the others fly in of Toothless and Stormfly. "We've got ours, where's yours?" Gobber asked.

"We believe they're in there, sir" Fishlegs pointed towards the arena. Stoick nodded and they made their way in, knocking out the two guards blocking the entrance. But when they got inside, what they saw was a sight of shock. They saw Alvin holding Astrid by her arm and held a dagger to her neck. Then they saw Hiccup behind him in shackles round his neck and ropes around his wrists. Just as Toothless was about to fire, Alvin pressed the weapon harder on Astrid's throat, basically saying 'try it and she's dead'. Stoick had Toothless back down and they all laid down their weapons. Alvin smirked as he then threw Astrid towards then. Stoick caught her but before he could say anything, he heard the sound of metal hitting the floor. He looked up and was in gasp. He saw Alvin remove the neck chain around his son, but then held the dagger right under his chin.

"One move towards me Stoick and you're bloodline ends here." Alvin threatened. Stoick growled at him then ordered them all to back down. It was right then that Hiccup had seen his chance to escape. Slowly, Hiccup began trying to get to his feet, however Alvin was paying no attention to this for he had stepped in front of Hiccup to start ordering about what he'll do to Berk now that he has the dragon trainer. Hiccup stood to his feet and then with a little slack around his wrists, he managed to wrap it better around his arm once then began pulling with all his might. On the other side away from him, Stoick, Astrid and the others started gazing in amazement, then they saw the ropes slowly beginning to snap, but Astrid noticed something else as well. Hiccup's shirt was way too small for him and in use of him trying to use his strength, his tunic began to split at the seams.

Alvin had stopped talking when he saw that everyone was staring behind him "what are you all staring…" Alvin turned around and was in shock. Suddenly, there were two loud sounds. One of them was the sound of the rope snapping with a sound that was like the crack of a whip. The other was a sound of tearing fabric, mainly Hiccup's tunic had finally given up on holding together and busted into shreds, revealing Hiccup's new hidden muscles. Astrid was in utter shock of them, though they did make her mouth water with want. _'He told me about them, but I didn't expect this…'_

_Flashback_

_ "I've got an idea" Hiccup smiled._

_ "Is it something stupid?" she softly smiled_

_ "Nah, it's more like crazy. Here's the plan: you see, ever since my capture, they first threw me into a cell in the regular prison. One my first escape attempt, I was able to knock out a guard or two with my leg as a weapon, but my upper body was, well, a weakness for me. After they caught me, I began training myself." Hiccup stated. Astrid looked confused "Feel my stomach, Astrid, trust me." Slowly Astrid placed her hands on Hiccup's stomach…and she gasped. She felt a visible six-pack on his abs, then to see if he was telling the truth, she felt along his arms, she could feel hidden muscles aching to be shown. She looked back at Hiccup with a surprised look on her face "I've looked at these ropes and I calculated that with enough strength, I can snap then." Astrid was surprised by Hiccup's plan._

_ "But what if it doesn't work, what if you're still not strong enough to break them?" she questioned, her voice tainted with worry. Hiccup gave a slight shrug._

_ "Well, we'll find out soon, if my hunch is right" this also caught Astrid by surprise._

_ "What hunch?" she questioned._

_ "My dad is very protective of me ever since the peace with the dragons, plus I'm next in line for chief, he'll be coming for me and you, cause he knows I wouldn't leave you here. He'll most likely bring Lout, Legs and the twins with him, along with Gobber." Hiccup stated and it was true. Stoick has started to become over protective of his son since he was the last in the Haddock bloodline and the future chief of Berk. Astrid could only nod in agreement, knowing that this was their only chance of escape and survival._

_Flashback end_

Everyone, even Alvin, stood in shock at what they saw. Hiccup had managed to break free from his binds with his hidden strength. But Alvin quickly spun round and grabbed Astrid once more and grabbed his dagger "Make one move and I'll-" Alvin didn't get to finish, because right has he was about to hold the dagger to Astrid's throat once more, Hiccup made his move.

With much strength, Hiccup used what rope slack he had left and snapped it like a whip at Alvin's hand that held the dagger, snapping it out of his hands, also causing him to release Astrid. Astrid stood on her left foot and spun around quick enough to drive her foot into Alvin's gut, making him hunch over and groan. Hiccup then charged at Alvin, the ropes on his wrists trailing behind him, using them to his advantage to whip and strike at Alvin. Hiccup struck at him so fast, Alvin had no time to retaliate and was forced to take all the hits head on. Alvin stumbled around and fell on his back, unable to comprehend what has just happened. Hiccup, the scrawniest child in the history of Vikingdom, had just bested him in a fight. Hiccup then walked over and pressed his foot against Alvin's neck, causing him to begin gasping for air. Hiccup began speaking "I have beaten you Alvin, now stay down and I'll let you live. Don't ever return to Berk, for if you do…it will be the last sight you see" Hiccup drove his foot into Alvin's side then turned around and began walking towards the others.

Stoick quickly went and grabbed his son "Oh you stupid daft boy, you had me so worried" Stoick blubbered, on the verge of crying. Hiccup hugged back and then got back to his feet…only to have a meaty hand clasp his shoulder.

"Glad to see you back, you old toothpick." Gobber chuckled as Hiccup smiled. Then Hiccup went to the other riders, Fishlegs was extremely happy to have him back. The twins didn't show much affection, but deep down they were over-joyed to have him back. Hiccup then looked for Astrid, but saw Lout trying to swoon her again, he got close enough to hear them.

"-Come on Astrid, I saved your life, I deserve a thank you kiss!" Lout argued as Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"If you recall Lout, it was Hiccup that saved me, not you, you haven't down anything to save us." Astrid sneered back at Lout, who then placed a hand on her shoulder to try and convince her…big mistake. Astrid grabbed his hand, twisted it and threw Lout over her shoulder onto the ground. Hiccup was about to make his way to her but something got in the way, well actually one big black thing with emerald eyes.

"Hey bud, I missed you too" Hiccup smiled, but then started laughing when Toothless began licking his master's face over and over, showering him with affection. "Okay Toothless, I get it you missed me!" Hiccup chuckled as he shoved the beast off him, who snorted and nuzzled against him. He looked over and saw the same thing happen to Astrid and Stormfly. Suddenly they heard a loud battle cry, Hiccup whipped his head around to see Alvin heading towards them with his old hatchet above his head. Hiccup sighed and looked down at the ropes around his arms "It's the only way" he muttered, then he stood up and began running towards Alvin, ignoring the shouts of his father and dragon.

"I'll cut you to pieces boy!" Alvin screamed, driving his hatchet down, but Hiccup was small and fast, he rolled out of the direction of the arc swing, then spun round and kicked Alvin's weapon from his hand. Alvin was stunned for the moment, so Hiccup took his chance. He ran behind Alvin, then swung the rope from each wrist around the front of Alvin's neck, catching it in the opposite hand, then began pulling. Alvin struggled and gasped for air, Hiccup then drove his knee into his back for better leverage on the mighty Outcast chief. The others just watched in shock at the sight before them, though Astrid wasn't that shocked. She knew this would come to pass should Alvin not stay down.

Hiccup pulled tighter and tighter, Alvin was getting weaker and weaker, his legs and hands kicking around till… "Now…die…" Hiccup whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin's legs, stopped kicking, his eyes began closing as life left them and then with one tight tug of the rope, Alvin's hands twitched, then fell limp to the sides. Hiccup let go of the ropes and used the hatchet to cut them from his wrists, he then turned to face everyone who was staring in shock. Hiccup began moving towards them, Stoick reached out and stopped him with a firm hand on the shoulder.

"It was the only way boy, I know it wasn't easy, but you did the right thing." Hiccup didn't say anything, but he did nod and hugged his dad again. Gobber came up behind him and gave him a gentle hug as well. When Hiccup was looking at the other riders, his eyes fixed on Astrid in the very back. He started moving towards her, Fishlegs being as smart as he is, told the others to move. So he, Ruff and Tuff moved, but Lout refused to move out of the way.

"Move, Lout" Fishlegs whispered.

"Why should I, he can't do anything to me, he wouldn't dare-" Lout was cut off by a hard right hook to the face, breaking his nose and sending his helmet off his head, then felt someone knee him in the stomach and shove him aside. Lout looked up and saw Hiccup standing over him.

"Stand in my way again like that, and it'll be worse." He spoke out in a threatening voice. Lout was actually beginning to cower in fear of his old scrawny cousin. Hiccup then turned away from Lout and focused on Astrid, whom moved closer to him. Soon they were face to face, their feet brushing against each other.

"Hiccup…" was all she could whisper as hiccup cupped her cheeks gently and then kissed her. He kissed her long, good and hard, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her closer to him as Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke for air then Hiccup spoke again.

"I thought I was going to lose you Astrid" Hiccup whispered gently to her as she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"You can['t get rid of me that easily Haddock" she smiled gently as Hiccup hugged her tightly. Then he faced his father, his hand interlocking with Astrid's.

"What say we head home dad?" Hiccup spoke out in a calm cool voice as Stoick nodded, then ordered Gobber to grab Alvin's body.

"Might as well give him a small funeral at least instead of being dragon food." Suddenly Hiccup jumped.

"THE DRAGONS! WE FORGOT ABOUT THE DRAGONS!" Hiccup shouted, then ran over to Toothless, climbing on his and took off, making their way to the dragon pens. Stoick and Gobber just nodded and grabbed the dead body and they all, save for Astrid who had followed Hiccup began making their way back to the ship. Stoick took out an Outcast Longboat and set Alvin on it, along with dowsing it in oil, then as they pushed the boat out to see, Stoick had Ruff shot a flaming arrow onto the boat, causing it to burst into flames. Another five minutes have passed, then everyone saw wild dragons fleeing from the island, along with Astrid and Hiccup returning. Then landed and made their way onto the ship, the sky growing darker by the second.

"We'll be back in Berk by Morning, you four go and get some sleep." Stoick ordered Astrid, Hiccup and their dragons. They nodded and gave a very exhausted yawn before going down below into the galley. They found a small corner they could keep to themselves, Hiccup found a quilt for them to use, Toothless acted as a pillow, letting the humans use him to rest their heads on while Stormfly walked over to the other side of Toothless and helped him complete a circle, protecting their riders as they slept. Astrid laid down with Hiccup, cuddling up against him as they began falling asleep.

"I love you Hiccup" Astrid smiled gently, nuzzling his chest softly as Hiccup kissed her head lightly and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Astrid, always." Hiccup muttered gently as they both fell asleep in each other's arms, in their dragon ring, in route back to their home of Berk...

**Author's Note: Holy Mother of God, this story took me forever to get done. I've been doing this in school during my study hall and it has not been an easy thing to do. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have and don't forget to look at the poll on my page and I'll see you next time, my dear readers. I shall now bid you all farewell.**


End file.
